Bebida a media noche
by Bordebergia
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tu amor no es correspondido?Y es rechazado de mala manera. La realidad esta sobrestimada, pero sólo puede existir uno de nosotros en cada uno.—Príncipe Iroh, pagarás esto— murmuró el felino, alguien más tendría otra oportunidad. Advertencia: leve AU. Este fic participa en el evento de Amigo Invisible del Foro ¡El cometa de Sozin!


**Tu segundo y ultimo pedido :3**

 **Me costó un poco lograr utilizar todo lo que pedias, pero en fin, esta fue mi opcion. No diré que es lo más romantico o gracioso. Tal vez algo ligeramente sombrío.**

 **Reitero lo anterior, si no te gusta una gran disculpa**

 **Simbología:**

 **-0-: cambio de escena**

 _cursiva:_ **narrador en segunda persona, el Rakshasa de Korra**

 **negritas: recuerdo**

 **Avatar no me pertenece**

 _¿Que podría salir mal? Sólo era tomar una copa, nada te avisaba sobre dar a conocer tus sentimientos hacia el avatar. Todo gracias a la insistencia de Asami, quien quizá estaba mucho más ebria que tú._

 _Me divierte que ella actúe tan irracional bajo el efecto del alcohol._

 _Pero lo peor fue el sabor de la derrota, en ese instante deseaste no haberlo cometido, pero ahora ya es tarde..._

 _Miras al cielo estrellado mientras te diriges a tu nación, ella no quiere volverte a ver, o tan siquiera saber de ti._

 _La noche te sorprende con una aurora boreal, no es común verla con esas bellas tonalidades de violeta y naranja. Cierras tus ojos manteniendo su imagen en tu mente por unos segundos, suspiras pesado, ese día definitivamente es el peor de tu vida._

— _Desearía estar juntos— murmuras reteniendo las ansias de seguir bebiendo para olvidar tus palabras._

 _Sabes que es inútil, pero lo intentas. Ella no te ama y eso es lo que te hace sentir vacío._

 _No lo notas, pero una estrella fugaz surca el cielo a la par de tu petición, ya verás príncipe que la suerte esta a punto de cambiar, pero..._

 _¿Lucharías por el futuro que anhelas?_

 _Sin ánimos decides ir a dormir, ninguno de tus oficiales encontró la forma de animarte, tus hombres se sienten impotentes y molestos hacia el avatar por tratarte así, a ellos les importas más de lo que piensas y estarían dispuestos a ayudarte hasta en el más vil de los planes. Descansas como días atrás, el sueño es tan profundo que pareciese que no deseas despertar de nuevo, finalmente los rayos del sol te dan la bienvenida al siguiente día._

 _Crees que será igual, pero tu embarcación no, ellos han presenciado algo posiblemente categorizado como milagro, ni el mismísimo avatar Wan sería capaz de duplicar lo acontecido en tu descanso._

— _¡Señor!— exclama tu más fiel oficial apenas verte, sin dudar corre hacia ti para abrazarte por un instante._

— _¿Que sucede? —_

 _La pregunta no le extraña para nada, su sonrisa no puede ser borrada ahora._

— _Estamos en otro universo— responde calmado, aún no lo comprendes ¿Verdad?_

— _Ayer, un espíritu escuchó su pesar. Nos aseguró que el avatar de aquí tiene los mismos sentimientos hacia usted, sólo necesitan encontrarse—_

 _Me divierte la incredulidad con la que miras al oficial, él seguirá creyendo fielmente a lo observado horas atrás._

— _¿No me cree? Se lo demostraré. ¡Cambiad el rumbo a Ciudad República! —_

— _Pero que hace. Nos encontrábamos casi en los mares de nuestro hogar —_

 _Si supieras mis intenciones contigo tal vez obligarías a tú tripulación a encontrar una vía de escape, pero no todo es malo. De hecho sólo quiero hacer feliz a mi avatar, pero en cada universo esta prohibido que existan dos personas iguales._

 _Al final será tu decisión el pelear o no por ella, agito mi cola con alegría al ver como aceptas por la insistencia de los demás. Te prometo que esta ocasión no existirá decepción._

— _Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro Iroh —_

 _Transcurren unas horas hasta volver a visualizar vuestra embarcación, no me molesta en lo absoluto, siendo franco es mucho mayor mi deseo por tener a mi dueña ser correspondida por alguien física y mentalmente parecido a su amor platónico. No creerías cuantos días y meses me he pasado estudiando el la Biblioteca Espiritual para lograr traer tu presencia a este bello lugar._

 _Mi ama no se encuentra por el momento, pero pronto ya notarás nuestras diferencias..._

 **-0-**

—Esto es extraño, aparentemente es Ciudad República, pero no tiene la misma esencia — dijo para sí Iroh al bajar del barco, seguía sin comprender como se dejó influenciar por su amigo. Caminó por algunos minutos en esperanza de hallar algo que le otorgará la razón a su tripulación.

—¡Hermano! Pensé que ya no estabas aquí — exclamó un pequeño niño de diez años a la distancia. A leguas se notaba su elemento: el fuego.

No era común ese color de ojos en un no maestro.

Cuando llegó junto al heredero ladeó la cabeza extrañado. —¿Quien eres tú? No eres Iroh, él tiene ojos rojizos y es más serio —

—Es de quien te he hablado, un Iroh diferente — respondió un hombre con cabeza de tigre, su piel estaba cubierta por una fina capa de pelo blanco, vestía como un antiguo guerrero y algunas cicatrices lo probaban. Además su altura cercana a dos metros le hacia ver imponente.

El príncipe miró asombrado a la criatura, nunca existió algo parecido.

—¿Que eres?—

—Un Rakshasa, en su dimensión no existen. Comúnmente somos sanguinarios y malvados, o por lo menos mi raza lo era. Nuestro avatar en lugar de enfrentarse a Vaatu luchó contra el líder Rakshasa— dijo calmado, mientras tanto el joven Mako trataba de subir en su espalda sin pisar esa cola que se movía incesante. Cuando finalmente llegó a sujetarse bien en ella se asomó para ver mejor a su invitado.

—Korra logró purificar el espíritu de Kodoku con agua control. Y ahora es su compañero animal — agregó el joven maestro Fuego con una sonrisa.

—¿No tiene a Naga?—

—No, ella había tenido problemas en llevarse bien o encontrar un animal que le acompañara. Ahora solo soy fiel al avatar—

—Y por ello tantas molestias para traerme aquí Kodoku — el felino asintió ante la deducción del maestro. —Lo siento, pero no creó poder ser ese Iroh—

—Hermano, no digas eso. Quizá el abuelo Bolin te logre convencer— mencionó Mako serio, algo extraño para la edad que poseía en ese sitio.

—Niño, si él no quiere debemos de respetar su opinión— Sentenció el Rakshasa —Más no se trata de obtener un beneficio para nosotros, sólo deseamos ver a Korra feliz después de ese brutal rechazo—

—¿Como fue?—

¡Bingo! Ahí tenían al comandante, sin emoción aparente Kodoku guardaba una sonrisa burlona. Mako también haría lo que pudiese para ayudarlo.

—Ella le confesó su amor desde hace tiempo, él simplemente actuó indiferente, frío y distante. "No te hagas ilusiones, estoy aquí por mi nación" fueron las palabras utilizadas. Sentía el deseo de asesinarlo y ceder ante mi pasado, hasta que escuché de la posibilidad de atraerte a mi mundo, después de todo coinciden en edad y gustos— respondió, lentamente su cola comenzaba a moverse de alegría al notar pequeños cambios en su visitante. No le mentía en lo absoluto, pero necesitaba mover con cuidado sus piezas.

Iroh por otro lado se cuestionaba si era cierto o no, pero hasta el momento ese hombre no le daba desconfianza a pesar del poco tiempo.

—¿Cual es el truco aquí felino?—

—Sabía que llegarías a esto, es sencillo: No pueden existir dos, o lo convences de tomar tu lugar o te rindes. Pero será tu decisión, mi ama regresara dentro de dos horas. ¿Deseas hacer algo mientras tanto?—

—Me gustaría conocer al Bolin y Asami de este universo, pero le daré órdenes a mi tripulación de esperar—

—Entiendo, te esperaremos hermano— comentó el joven, mientras observaba a Iroh alejarse lanzó un pesado suspiro —¿Crees que pueda derrotarlo?— a diferencia de su visitante, el heredero local era más siniestro y peligroso en cuanto una pelea se trataba.

—No lo sé, pero si alguno debe ser asesinado, yo debo de cerciorar que sea el desgraciado de este mundo— dijo, terminando con una especie de gruñido, recordar como Korra lloró por unas semanas por él, le irritaba en gran medida.

 **-0-**

Estaba dando un paseo entre los espíritus, el paisaje boscoso de Ciudad República era confortante, su mente últimamente recordaba más de lo común al maestro fuego y su frío rechazo. Sentía el dolor en su pecho, sabía que sus amigos lo notaban a leguas, en especial Mako y Kodoku.

Desde que el felino salvó al menor durante la batalla final fueron más unidos que antes, incluso llegó a preocuparse de su amigo animal, pues aún existía la posibilidad de que volviera a ser consumido por la maldad.

Bolin, Tenzin, Asami y Lin trataron de aconsejarla, aunque comprendían que era su primer amor fuerte. El abuelo simplemente sonrió para acariciar su cabello al verla llorando en un rincón lejano del Templo Aire.

"El tiempo es el mejor escritor, siempre tiene el final perfecto para cada quien" fueron sus palabras antes de sentarse junto a ella y acercarle un pañuelo.

Una corriente fría recorrió su espalda, tratando de asemejarse a un escalofrío sin éxito. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero en su interior sentía un malestar constante. Quizá debería pedir consejo a sus vidas pasadas, buscó el sitio de mayor afluencia de energía espiritual y comenzó a meditar.

Nadie parecía estar presente, algo extraño tratándose de los avatares. Pasó un rato hasta que finalizó la meditación, más tarde se encargaría de buscar respuestas.

La noche se hacia presente, debía de darse prisa o los demás comenzarían a preocuparse por su ausencia y tal vez llegarían a imaginarse que fue raptada por un nuevo enemigo.

Que tontería ¿No?

—Abuelo Bolin, Asami, Mako, Kodoku. Ya llegué, espero no haberlos preocupado— dijo la maestra agua al entrar en el hogar del adulto mayor.

Las luces estaban encendidas como de costumbre, pero el ruido era ausente, avanzó con calma entre ese ambiente silencioso. Una sonora risa la sorprendió casi instantáneamente.

—¡Korra!— exclamó el joven Mako con una enorme sonrisa mientras corría a abrazarla. —Por fin cumpliré mi promesa — agregó feliz.

—¿De que hablas?, yo sólo recuerdo la de ser buen niño — respondió divertida al desperinarlo un poco.

—Vamos, ya llegó. Deberías verla —

El avatar de extraño al escuchar a su amigo, tenía la certeza de que tanto Asami como su felino no se hallaban en el lugar, o ya la habrían saludado.

—No señor Bolin, no es correcto—

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la voz, ¿Porque está ahí?

Segundos después apareció el maestro fuego, sólo para tropezar con lo primero en la sala, rojo de vergüenza se levantó sólo para quedarse hipnotizado un segundo ante la morena.

Ambos notaron que el color de ojos variaba al de su conocido.

—Soy el príncipe Iroh de un universo alterno, me disculpo si he causado algún problema con quedarme un poco—

La mirada de Korra volvió a apagarse, ese tono era igual al que recordaba con dolor.

—¡Perdone! —exclamo el heredero al notarlo —No fue mi intención recordarle ese ... También se como se siente ser rechazado, por lo menos el avatar Korra de ahí fue más amable— agregó mientras se acercaba y le extendía su mano en muestra de entenderla.

Vio como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la maestra agua, en él se creó otra al instante. Ella aceptó el saludo.

—Entonces es un gusto conocerte Iroh alterno pero, ¿Como has llegado hasta mi mundo? —

Fue apenas audible un pequeño maullido, y momentos después apareció la joven Sato arrastrando a un enorme felino de la oreja.

—Quizá él lo puede aclarar—

Kodoku se veía tan indefenso ante su ama, llegando a sorprender a su invitado. ¿Donde estaba ese guerrero letal?

—Así que por él fue esa sensación. Te dije que lo menos que quería eran problemas— Korra regañó con su mirada al gato, este limitó a desviarla apenado. —No debiste...—

—¡Fue para no verte llorar más!— interrumpió serio —Le pido que no desperdicie mis esfuerzos. Él aceptó dar una oportunidad—

—¿Enserio?— cuestionó la morena, para mirarlo fijamente. Este se limitó a sonreír de forma inocente, suspiro —Bien, pero una plática nada más — ese felino era jodidamente listo. Pero se alegró de ver como esa cola que tanto le gustaba molestar se mecía de un lado a otro.

 **-0-**

¿Te he dicho cuanto me agrada verte reír?

Ustedes dos son tal para cual, sabía que esa diferencias físicas se quedarían atrás en poco tiempo, tan apacible es su ambiente que desearía estar ahí de espectador.

Iroh te lleva algunas flores que aceptas gustosa, haciendo una leve reverencia te invita a comer en un restaurante que hace honor a tu tribu.

No se de que platican pero la sonrisa de ambos era digna de un libro románico, bastante curioso si me preguntas. Habías dicho que sólo se trataba de platicar un rato, pero con esta semana no existe duda que se llevan mejor de lo esperado.

—Iroh— le llamaste al salir —Gracias por tu apoyo en este momento de mi vida —

—Me siento atraído por ti—

Mirabas extrañada a esas palabras, como si creyeras que era todo parte de una broma cruel.

Sonreí divertido ante tu inexperiencia, recuerda que tengo más de la mitad de tus vidas pasadas de edad. Por ello, lo busqué precisamente a él.

Quieres huir de su verdad, sin dudar un instante el maestro te lo impide.

Se reconocer un amor verdadero, ahora debo de irme, no pueden existir dos Iroh en este mundo.

— **¡Que esperas asesta el golpe final!— mi voz era ronca, la sangre brotaba de una herida profunda.**

 **Tus ojos azules me observaban con tristeza, se suponía que eras un enemigo a quien debíamos asesinar a la primera oportunidad.**

— **Te dolerá un poco—**

 **Cerré mis ojos ante tu respuesta, esperaba morir ante el ser más poderoso del mundo mortal. De pronto utilizaste agua control, la herida sanó con un poco de molestia, no pude salir del asombro.**

— **¿Porque?— musité, una sonrisa adornó tu rostro.**

— **Quizá si nosotros recordáramos nuestras vidas anteriores seríamos como ustedes. Así que no puedo culparte, puedes irte si gustas—**

 **Sin decir más comenzabas a marcharte.**

— **Purifica mi alma— pedí haciendo una reverencia —Librame del dolor y a cambio seré tu fiel lacayo—**

 **A mi alrededor el agua volvió a estar, tornándose de un color amarillo brillante.**

 **Habías cumplido mi petición.**

 **Me sentía como nuevo, ahora te sería fiel a ti y tus sucesores.**

—Tal vez tenga que regresar al pasado una vez más—

 **-0-**

El cielo mostraba un bello atardecer, y una pareja lo disfrutaba en el Templo Aire de la Isla, esa declaración llegó para quedarse.

—¿Crees que el Iroh de aquí se marche?— preguntó el avatar sin despegar la vista de esas tonalidades naranjas en el paisaje.

—No lo sé, pero mañana a primera hora me encargaré de hablar con él y convencerle. Por nada del mundo te dejaría Korra— respondió seguro de sí, observó de reojo a su compañera, realmente lucía preocupada en ese asunto.

Una suave brisa hizo presencia, tratando de calmar a la angustiada joven. —¿Extrañas a tú avatar?— fue lo único que dijo.

—No— respondió para acercarse —Porque la tengo frente de mí —

Sin más redujo el espacio entre ambos, cediendo ante su elemento la besó.

Ni rudo o suave, algo tranquilo y sereno como su ser, ella inmediatamente correspondió.

Tampoco fue largo o interrumpido por un tercero, ambos se separaron a la par, sólo para mirarse en silencio y sonreír de forma sincera.

Era suficiente con el hecho de saber que el otro sentía lo mismo.

¡Que importaba si eran de distintos universos! Tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Disfrutaron cada instante del día como si fuese el último. Regresaron tomados de las manos a visitar al anciano maestro para dar su respuesta.

Ese Iroh se quedaría, ya arreglarían los problemas que surgieran. Sus allegados al enterarse se alegraron por ambos, en realidad no era como si pudiesen hacer mucho.

Las penumbras en esa noche eran más de las acostumbradas, los animales estaban alterados. Ningún habitantes de Ciudad República logró conciliar el sueño en su totalidad, al día siguiente todas las naciones reportaron casos iguales.

Korra hizo contacto con sus antepasado pero ninguno podía explicar lo acontecido.

—Me tengo que ir, solicitan mi presencia en la Nación del Fuego. Prometo regresar en cinco días —

—Te esperaré Iroh—

Un beso fue el sello de esa promesa común, la maestra agua fue a entrenar, desde esa noche sentía como si una gran carga se marchase.

¿Que era?

-0-

 _Nadie recuerda nada, esta realidad se ajustó a su contenido. El Iroh restante es tomado como el verdadero._

— _Hermano, buen trabajo— me dijo Mako con una sonrisa._

 _No conteste, en lugar de eso comencé a lamer la sangre de mi pelaje._

 _Al igual que muchos, nosotros tenemos también una promesa;_

 _No permitiremos a nadie lastimar a nuestros seres queridos. Si lo hacen, les espera una sorpresa no muy grata._

— _¿Que tal se me ve?— mencionó mientras vestía la ropa de un maestro fuego._

— _Perfecto, sólo sugiero que limpie las manchas de su camisa. ¿O quiere que Bolin se entere de nuestro secreto?— respondí burlón, el niño niega para quitarse su camisa y arrojarla al montón de ropa sucia._

 _Avanzó hasta él y acarició su cabello —Cuida no tropezarte con sus cadáveres —_

 _Mako suelta una risa mientras niega con la cabeza, le divierten mis bromas_

— _No soy un idiota, no como ellos por lo menos— responde antes de patear un cráneo humano._

 _No lo ha notado, pero ese era el de un Mako de mayor edad._

 _Terco y testarudo, no servía para ser mi cómplice._

 _Ahora mi deber es ayudarle a Iroh a hacer feliz a Korra. Es lo minino desde que me apoderé de esta realidad._


End file.
